Elena and Alaric
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman. Alaric became Elena's new history teacher following Mr. Tanner's death. Alaric began dating Elena's aunt, Jenna, and the two slowly became allies when she discovered he was a Vampire Hunter. They grew very close, especially when they discovered that Alaric's "dead" wife, Isobel, was Elena's biological mother. When Jenna died, Alaric moved in with Elena and Jeremy as their new guardian. He began teaching Elena to fight vampires. When Esther turned him into an Original vampire, Elena was heartbroken and they shared a final hug. Elena soon discovered that Esther had tied their lives together, so when Rebekah killed Elena, thus turning her into a vampire, Alaric died, too. When Alaric's ghost returned, he protected Elena from Connor and was happy that Elena had found happiness with Damon. They were reunited when Damon sacrificed himself to save everyone on the Other Side. Throughout the Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Alaric introduces himself as Elena's new history teacher. Over time, Stefan and Jenna began to suspect that Alaric's wife may be Elena's birth mother. When Damon made fun of Alaric, calling his wife "tasty," Elena confronted him. When the vampires from the tomb captured Stefan, Elena and Damon sought Alaric's help and were eventually able to convince him to help them. Alaric later shows Elena the assignment Jeremy did about vampires and they worry that Jeremy may be beginning to understand the truth. At the pageant, Alaric's curious as to why Elena's dancing with Damon, and not Stefan, and also gives her a lift there. When Alaric discovers that Isobel's back in town, he tells Elena that she wants a meeting with her and waits outside the Grill with Damon whilst its happening. Alaric later helps Elena protect Stefan from the deputies when John activates the device. |-|Season Two= Alaric, Elena and Damon travel to Duke to look at Isobel's research. When Vanessa tries to kill Elena, Alaric pins her against the wall and stands with her as Elena explains the situation. Alaric defends Elena from Damon when he tries to get her to talk to him. At the masquerade ball, Alaric is tasked with making sure Elena stays at home as the others try to kill Katherine. Elena becomes suspicious and demands answers but he begs her to just forget about it. She later sneaks out when he's not watching her. When Alaric discovers Elena is missing, he lets Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy into his classroom to try to track her. He also lends weapons to Damon and Stefan. When Jenna learns that Isobel is alive, Elena immediately calls Alaric and they beg her to listen to their explanations unsuccessfully. They discuss what to do about Jenna and Alaric tells Elena that he will do what she wants him to do. Later, Alaric visits Elena but is confronted by John. Alaric punches John, apologises to Elena and leaves but she's impressed with what he did. Later, when Alaric's talking to Elijah, he brings up the deal he made with Elena and states that Alaric was on the list of people she wanted to be protected. When Damon returns with a dead Elena, Alaric rushes to her side. Alaric later moves in with Elena and Jeremy. |-|Season Three= Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship